Stuck Between A Writer and A Hard Place
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Misaki goes in to change a bow, but getting caught red handed snooping around the office leads to a whole world of different problems when Usagi-san finds out. Romantica One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Junjou...not mine._

_--_

"I'll just freshen up Suzuki-san's bow...yea, that's what I'm doing." Misaki looked around the apartment warily. Akihiko was still sleeping, but the college student had the nagging feeling that it wasn't just because he was tired. The writer only slept this hard after he had been writing one of his adult novels. "Dear brother, I think my image is still being taken advantage of." Misaki took a deep breath before darting into the writer's office.

The room looked as normal as ever. Bears and other toys lined the walls and against one wall was a desk. Usagi-san's laptop sat neatly on top, next to the ashtray with a few cigarette stubs, "All's well so far," Misaki looked around as if a trap would spring out at him and then picked up Suzuki-san, going to change his bow to make himself feel less guilty of snooping. "No! I will not back down!" He continued to mumble to himself as he stepped over to the desk to start looking through the new manuscript.

Misaki sighed a big breath of relief as he closed the document, "Thank goodness." This novel was not going to be one of his ordinary, trashy BL novels, featuring none other than Misaki himself.

As he got up though, preparing to make a clean getaway, footsteps filled the hall and the doorknob rattled.

'_Usagi-san!_'Misaki clamped his hand over his mouth and frantically searched for a hiding place. The door opened a crack and Misaki dove under the desk, holding his breath and backing up as closely to the wall as he could manage.

Misaki could just barely see Usagi-san as he came to the front of the desk, before the tall man sat down in his chair, scooting close to his computer, "Better get this idea down before I forget it." Misaki could hear the drowsiness in the writer's voice and it quickly became apparent that the man was partway through dressing when his inspiration had hit. He was shirtless and his pants were only half zipped up.

'_Damnit, he's going to catch me. I just know it..._' Misaki listened as Akihiko's fingers began typing, watching as his legs shifted, leaving enough room for Misaki to move to a move comfortable position. He sat on his knees with his head bowed and dangerously close to the writer's thigh.

"Misaki..." The teen tensed up, sure that he had been found out. He waited for the writer to pull him out or do something perverted, "Misaki." Then it hit him, his eyes widening in shock; Akihiko wasn't aware he was there, he was just mumbling his name while he wrote his story.

The snooper's face went red, his blush brightly adorning his cheeks, "Misaki," The writer's fingers never halted their tapping but he did make a grumbling purr in his throat.

Misaki brought his hands to cover his mouth. He watched Usagi-san as he became aroused while he wrote. The teen was suddenly torn between anger that he was writing _that_ kind of story again and something else because the man was thinking of him while he did it.

"Misaki..." The boy under the table shifted, trying to ignore the warmth bubbling in his chest.

'_Damnit,_' He shut his eyes, trying to hold his breath in so that Usagi-san wouldn't hear him, '_I can't let this guy have this effect on me._' He jumped as the legs suddenly retreated and the typing stopped, '_He's leaving!_'

The light steps moved to the door and the heavy wood clicked as it was shut. Misaki waited a few more seconds before letting his breath out in a rush, "Just calm down," He whispered to himself, moving to a more comfortable position to crawl out, shifting his own erection in his pants. As quickly as he could, Misaki pulled himself out from under the desk and headed for the door, only to reel back against the wood, gripping the edge of the desk.

Leaning against the exit of the office was Usagi-san, "Misaki..." He pushed off, approaching the boy in front of him, "Why were you under my desk?" He was smiling slyly as Misaki turned a bright pink, shifting his legs a little.

"I...I was changing Suzuki-san's bow!" He ran around the writer and held one of the bears up, showing off the clean ribbon, "You really need to take better care of your thing-" Akihiko held Misaki to the wall of bears, one hand gripping the brunette's chin.

"You were snooping in my stories," His lips were just a breath away from the others, "Find anything of interest?" Misaki couldn't move his lips enough to form an answer, "You should hear what I just wrote. It is all about you after all." Akihiko swooped in at his last word, pressing his lips to Misaki's, tilting the other's mouth to meet his.

"Mmph!" Misaki dropped the bear as he hit the writer's bare back, "Ah! Usagi-san! Stop that!" The pale haired man smile, pulling them over until the backs of his knees hit the chair and he was able to drop into it, dragging Misaki down as he resumed the kiss. Misaki's hands instinctively went to Akihiko's thighs to hold himself up as a tongue invaded his mouth, "U-usagi-san...please, hah...stop!" His words became slightly garbled behind the tongue.

"Not all of you is saying that," Akihiko brought a hand up to cup the heavy bulge in the teen's pants, "I think you really want me to keep going," Misaki groaned against his better judgment, the sound just escaping his throat as the demanding writer massaged his erection.

"Ah!" Usagi-san smiled as Misaki fell forward, losing his balance and landing with his knees between the man's open legs and his head on one shoulder.

"Ask me for more," There was a little sparkle in the older man's eyes as he removed his hand from the front of the bulge, popping the button as he pulled away though, "Tell me what you want."

"No way!" Misaki tried to squirm away, but a hand on his lower back stopped him; cold fingers started up his shirt, "Ngh!"

"Heh, you must want it bad huh?" Akihiko fairly picked up his lover, dragging him forward so that he was sitting on his lap, his legs hanging over the side of the chair, "I won't do anything unless you ask."

Misaki shifted uncomfortably, Akihiko's hard cock pressing against his backside. His movement did nothing to ease his own hard member and even sent a little shiver down Usagi-san's spine, "Usagi-san, let go, please..." Misaki's face was screwed up cutely as the large hands roamed up and down his back before dipping down the back of his jeans.

"Misaki," Akihiko's voice was a hoarse whisper as he pressed his lips to the young man's neck, licking at the soft skin, "I haven't had any Misaki in a while, it's about time for me to refill. Don't you think so?"

Misaki turned his face away, but it was brought back by Akihiko's hand and his lips were captured by the other's hungry ones.

As he was being kissed though, Misaki was distracted from the sliding of his pants down his hips. It wasn't until there were down to his thigh that he realized and pulled away from the kiss, "What are you doing?"

"Pull your legs up," Akihiko commanded and once Misaki's legs were bent up, Usagi-san's hands keeping him from falling backwards, the writer slipped the jeans off and tossed them to the side.

When Misaki let his legs back down, he hooked them behind Akihiko's back instinctively, his arms circling the writer's neck. He face was red, half with embarrassment, half with excitement.

"My Misaki." Akihiko buried his head in Misaki's neck, caressing his lover's back, glad that they had thrown off the underwear with the pants. His hand gradually travelled downward until the tip of one finger was pressing at the boy's hole.

"Usagi-san, shouldn't we – ah – shouldn't we move to somewhere more..." Misaki arched his back, burying a hand in the writer's hair as one middle finger wriggled its way in.

"Somewhere where?" Akihiko thrust his finger in and out lazily, watching Misaki squirm and cry, "I think this is the perfect place and I can't wait long enough to move," Usagi-san's whispers were peppered with kisses to his victim's neck, "Misaki, unzip my pants."

"Wh-what?!" Misaki pulled back as far as he could, his hands being used to push the writer's shoulders away, "Stop talking crazy! We should probably stop..." The teen trailed off as Akihiko took his hands and placed them on the half-open zipper between his legs, "Um," Misaki blinked, looking to the darkened eyes of the man holding him up, one finger still firmly inside him. With only a little shake in his hands, Misaki pulled the zipper down and with a little more shake, pulled the writer's fully hard cock from his pants.

A smiled spread across Akihiko's face as he pulled both of his hands free from his lover before sliding them up his sides to slide the shirt off the pale torso, making sure to graze the other's pert nipples as he went.

"Usagi-san," Misaki was trying to be as quiet as possible as the writer too the two members in one hand, pressing them together and stroking the simultaneously. "Please...please" He was pleading quietly, one hand tangled in the ashy blonde hair, one clasping the writer's neck. He rolled his head back, a sort of whimpering moan escaping his throat.

"Please what Misaki?" Akihiko released the two and moved his hands to the thin hips before him instead, lifting his lover up a little, "I can't wait any longer." He pulled the boy's waist to him, until the young cock was pressed to his upper stomach and his cheek was pressed into the writer's hair.

With as much care as he could muster, Akihiko resisted the urge to drop the boy straight onto his lap and trust madly into him. Instead, he helped ease the boy down, entering the familiar cavern inch by inch.

"Mngh," Misaki bit his lip, his grip on Usagi-san tightening. He dug his fingernails into the writer's scalp, bunching the hair gently in his hand.

"Misaki," The teen was resting on his lap once more and Akihiko was free to reach up, bringing Misaki's face down for him to kiss gently, "I love you." His words were muffled by their lips, but they still sent a shiver down Misaki's spine.

Misaki panted a little as Akihiko pulled away, his eyes half-open and dark, "Usagi-san," The writer reached between then and stroked the twitching member waiting there, "Ah!" Misaki listed himself up, his hands firmly planted on Usagi-san's shoulders. He lifted up until Akihiko was almost out of him, "Wait, Usagi-san...stop..."

"No," A smirk spread across his face as he recognized Misaki's usual last feeble protest. He took his chance and pulled his lover's hips down quickly, slamming the boy gently back into his lap, causing the brunette to toss his head back and tighten his grip on Akihiko's hair.

That was when it started. Misaki's legs loosened a little around the other's back and he allowed himself to be lifted up. When Misaki would be lifted though, Akihiko would thrust his hips upward, meeting his lover halfway with a smack. They would rise up off the chair and then fall back into it, the soft chair back hitting the edge of the desk behind them with every movement.

"Usagi-san," Misaki buried his head in the other's hair, kissing the top of the ashy head.

"What?" Akihiko leaned forward, licking at the exposed nipple before him, nipping at it gently. He gave a hard thrust and listened as Misaki made a strangled howl into his hair, trying not to let the writer know that he had hit the most sensitive point in his body.

"Misaki," Akihiko unlatched from the bud and licked up to the dip at the teen's collar bone, "Misaki," He cooed the word over and over, drawing more moans from his partner.

"Usagi-san, I...ah!" He didn't need to finish his sentence. Akihiko held Misaki up, both of his hands cupping the small ass, and bucked his hips upward, watching the student's chest heave with every ragged breath. Misaki cried out, his hard cock rubbing against Akihiko's chest and stomach.

"Misaki," The writer kissed the teen's neck, nipping at the skin, "Misaki." His thrusts started to break and became erratic.

"Ah!" Misaki's back arched into the man holding him, his warm release spilling across both of their stomachs. Akihiko hugged the boy to himself as he thrust into him a few more times, before his hips jerked upward and he pulled Misaki sharply into his lap, sighing as he filled the warm cavern with his cum.

The room smelt heavily of sweat and sex as the two sat there trying to catch their breath. Misaki's head rested on Akihiko's hair, his arms wrapped around his lover's neck. Akihiko rubbed the teens back, still kissing his collar while he waited for the pale legs to unclasp from around him.

"Misaki," As carefully as he could, he lifted the boy off of his softened member and rested him on his thighs instead, "Look at the mess you've made." He smiled warmly, running his fingers through the sticky mess on his lover's stomach, before bringing them to his mouth and sucking the salty substance off.

"Don't do that!" Misaki blushed, his expression one of disgust. He dropped his legs, letting them bang against the arms of the chair, his feet still resting behind Akihiko, his hands still clasped around the writer's neck.

"Mm, my Misaki," Usagi-san caught the teen's lips to his, holding his chin, "You taste delicious."

"Ugh! Usagi-san!" Misaki's face turned even redder and he twisted with every intent to get up, gather his clothes and get out. A pair of hands on his waist stopped him though. "Hey! Wha- wait!" Before he could register it, the hands were picking him up and he was being carried over Akihiko's shoulder, "Put me down Usagi-san!"

"I love you." Akihiko smacked Misaki's bare ass, smearing some of the cooling semen on his skin, "But now we both need a shower." He smirked, "We'll have to take one together since I already had one and I don't want to waste water on another one."

"Stupid pervert! Put me down!" Misaki ducked his head so as not to hit it on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"I love you," Akihiko smiled as he shimmied his pants down, stepping into the shower and taking Misaki with him. He looked down at the brunette before reaching behind him to turn the warm water on, "I love you."

Misaki mumbled something under his breath, wiping the mess off of Usagi-san's chest with a wash cloth. The steam started collecting in the small bathroom.

"What was that?" Akihiko looked amused as he reached down and caught Misaki's hand. He leaned down till he could kiss Misaki's cheek, waiting to hear what the mumbled words were.

Misaki blushed and put his mouth as close to Akihiko's ear as he could so that he didn't have to talk loudly, "I love you too." Immediately after he had said it, Misaki turned away and started cleaning up his own messy stomach, not bothering to look at the smirk he knew was shining behind him.

Two arms encircled his chest, pulling him backwards into Akihiko, "I changed my mind, I don't think I want a shower anymore." He sucked the top of Misaki's ear into his mouth, "I'd like a little more Misaki first."

"I take it back!" Misaki twisted in the writer's arms, his obvious arousal pressing against the younger back, "I take it all back! Now let go of me you pervert!"

"Misaki" Akihiko ran his hands down Misaki's torso, caressing the skin, "Misaki."

"Take your own shower you perverted writer!" Misaki pushed toward the door but Akihiko's hands didn't stop, "Usagi-san!"

--

_Well hello again fair people of Fan Fiction. I'm done with all my important begining of summer business, so hopefully there will be a series of new things coming out soon. I'm looking into writing some new Junjou stories as well as try my hand at some Death Note. Hopefully I'll even be able ot master the art of a non-smut filled story too. Ah well. Enjoy this one you guys! I have two more (an Egoist and a Terrorist) that I'd lvoe to hear if you were interested in. As always, leave a message after the beep, I love hearing from readers!_

_*Beep*_


End file.
